Separados y unidos por el destino
by alice9cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward fueron separados al nacer...años después se encontraran sin saber que son hermanos y en ellos surgira el amor y algo inesperado les ocurrira. Ellos habran de decidir si luchar o dejarse vencer..
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO:**

_Se separaron al nacer, nunca se conocieron, nunca supieron de la existencia del otro, aunque siempre habían echado en falta una parte de ellos, parecía que algo les faltaba dentro de su corazón pero nunca le prestaron atención hasta que se encontraron y vieron lo difícil que es a veces descubrir la verdad....pero ya era tarde...el amor y algo inesperado les había marcado...solo podían hacer una cosa: Luchar o dejarse vencer._

Bella y Edward nacieron una calurosa tarde de verano.

Su madre biológica Elisabeth era aún muy joven para poder cuidarlos. Después de muchas entrevistas encontró en una familia los padres ideales para sus bebes. Pues hacia solo unos días que le habían dado la espectacular noticia de que en su interior albergaba a dos perfectas criaturas que hasta que nacieran dependerían de ella. Su novio Anthony había huido al saber la noticia y había dejado a Elisabeth desamparada y con el corazón roto.

Ella lo había dejado todo para estar con él..había renunciado a su familia, a su herencia..a todo y ahora se encontraba sola. Aunque quisiera quedárselos no podía pues no tenia ni para comer.

Paso todo su embarazo en casa de una amiga, su mejor amiga Zafrina quien siempre le apoyo y la cuido en los malos momentos. Cuando llevaba 6 meses de embarazo en un acto de valentía y se podía decir locura, decidió huir a Canada para intentar tener una buena vida con sus retoños...que al cabo de 3 meses nacerían.

Llego a Canadà y alquilo una pequeña casa con el dinero que su amiga le había prestado para comenzar una nueva vida. Lo que no sabía era que el destino le aguardaba su muerte por lo que los niños al nacer se separaron. El destino había hecho que su madre muriera en el parto pero como si un ángel protector los estuviera cuidando hizo que los adoptaran sin tener que ir a un orfanato.. familias muy distintas pero que les amarían como sus propios hijos. Lo que no esperaban ni en lo mas profundo de sus sueños era que se encontrarían sin saber que eran hermanos y se enamorarían transformando su mundo en un pequeño y feliz caos.

Espero que les guste es mi idea para este próximo fic, dejar opiniones!!!

Próximamente actualizaré viaje inesperado y Rebeld school.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mis fics!!!

Muchos besitos!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Swan vive en Roma, Italia junto a sus dos mejores amigas Alice y Rose. Son inseparables, lo hacen todo juntas.

Sus padres, hacia ya dos años, habían fallecido en un terrible accidente de coche cuando salían de una fiesta. Bella en sus dieciocho años de edad había heredado toda la fortuna Swan, pues su familia era la mas poderosa de Italia.

Bella tras recibir tan arduo golpe decidió marcharse de Volterra, su cuidad natal y comprar una duplex, junto a sus dos amigas, en Roma, de mas de 500 metros cuadrados, frente a la Fontana di Trevi.

En la planta de abajo, en el recibidor se halla un sofá de piel de color blanco de estilo barroco con un espejo que ocupa toda la pared de enfrente. En en comedor hay otro sofá del mismo estilo y color pero mas amplio con una mesa de cristal pequeñita justo delante del sofá. Tiene también ,una televisión de plasma con un mueble abajo repleto de películas. Detrás del sofá hay otra mesa de cristal amplia y seis sillas de hierro pintadas de blanco. Desde el comedor hay tres pasillos. Uno va hacia una terraza con un jacuzzi, sillas para tomar el sol y un pequeño invernadero, el otro pasillo da a una cocina gigante, blanca con estilo minimalista y finalmente, último pasillo conduce a unas escaleras de caracol de cristal sujetas al aire con un retrato de las tres pintada al oleo.

Al llegar a la segunda planta hay tres habitaciones.

La primera que encontrabas a mano derecha era la de Rosalie. Paredes blancas, cama king size con edredón plateado, sofá de color negro amplio, una habitación igual de amplia donde hay un gran guardarropa y al final un baño. Las cortinas negras, de seda caen de forma suave y sedosa. Un gran espejo se halla invisible para los demás detrás de la puerta. Claramente su habitación era el reflejo de su personalidad y su belleza. Rosalie rubia, de ojos azules, cuerpo estructural, dientes perfectos de personalidad un poco egocéntrica es la envidia de muchas mujeres y el deseo de muchos hombres pero nadie ha roto su coraza desde que Aro la dejo por otra, ya no cree en el amor. Desde ese día se ha dedicado a sus amigas y algún que otro ligue ocasional pero nadie sin importancia. Su pasión y amor: los coches, sobretodo los de coleccionista.

La habitación enfrente de Rosalie es la de Alice decorada en rosa pastel, una cama king size laqueada, un espejo gigante y un maniquí para poder trabajar en sus creaciones. Un gran armario y un bonito baño complementan su habitación. Tiene colocadas velas gigantes de color blanco en puntos estratégicos de su habitación. Ella es bella, ojos verdes, brillante sonrisa, pelo oscuro, pequeñita y delgada. De personalidad optimista nunca se deja vencer por las dificultades y con una gran pasión innata para la moda y por jugar con su mejor amiga Bella como si fuera una muñeca. Su pasión: las compras. Actualmente sale con Ben el primo de Rosalie.

¿Y quien une a estas dos personas tan dispares? Una cree en el amor y los cuentos de hadas...la otra ha perdido la ilusión...y entre tales personalidades se halla el núcleo que las mantiene unidas, Bella. Pues Alice aporta la ilusión en su amistad, Rose la sensatez y Bella el corazón.

La habitación de Bella esta al fondo del pasillo, su habitación es de un verde pastel combinado con las cortinas de seda blancas. Con una cama king size, un armario repleto de ropa que diariamente su mejor amiga le compra, una baño con jacuzzi y otra pequeña habitación repleta de los grandes clásicos, es su biblioteca personal, con tres sillones del y un estante de CDs al fondo con un reproductor de CDs ultimo modelo. Bella es alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos achocolatados, cabello ondulado y largo. Es considerada por la revista People una de las mas bellas herederas aunque ella no se lo ve. Es inteligente, amorosa,sensual, cariñosa. Su gran pasión: los libros. Sale con Ian Somerhalder un guapo actor amigo de Alice, desde hace 1 año.

Alice y Rosalie vienen de una familia de clase media alta. Esme, la madre de Alice, era la niñera de Bella y ahora es como su segunda madre, vive en Volterra cuidando de la casa de esta. Su marido Billy es el mas importante banquero de la ciudad de Volterra y un gran amigo personal de Charlie, cuando este murió se ocupo de Bella como a una hija.

Rosalie, por otra parte, es hija de unos artistas que se la pasan viajando. Nunca los ve, solo recibe cada mes una suma importante para vivir. Conoce a Bella desde la guardería y desde ese entonces, son inseparables.

Al principio, con la llegada de Alice a sus vidas, pues esta estudió en un internado hasta los 6 años , Rosalie sintió celos de esta, pero con el carácter tan bondadoso de Bella y con el amor que les profana a sus amigas estos celos se fueron transformando en simpatía hasta la actualidad.

13/9/2009

Rosalie se levanto como siempre, después de una terrible y dolorosa pesadilla que le hacia recordar a su ex, Aro. Se fue a la ducha y se perdió ante la sensación de su cuerpo frió y sudoroso en contraste con el agua caliente. Se puso unos shorts con una playera de color granate, unas bambas y como cada día se fue a correr una hora por la bella Roma.

Al salir del ascensor se topo con Mike, el chico con quien se había liado la semana pasada..gran error.

- Hola preciosa pasaba por aquí y ya que nos hemos cruzado, me preguntaba si quieres ir por ahí a almorzar?

- Gracias, ¿como te llamabas?mmm da igual..no!- espeto molesta.

- Pero nena anda vamos te invito a un capuchino y luego tu y yo si quieres vamos a mi departamento esta solo a unos cuadras de aquí.

- Unas cuadras, por dios si vives como a media hora de aquí. Mira Mike lo que paso estuvo muy bien pero no tanto como para repetirlo. Así que deja de pasearte por aquí para verme porque lo único que vas a conseguir es que te de una bofetada, lo entiendes?

- Ufff...como me ponen las gatitas peleonas, un día de estos me vas a suplicar estar conmigo..muaaa!- le lanzo un beso al aire y se fue.

Dios todos los días igual, por que me lié con él...bueno vamos a correr..pensó para si. Se puso el mp3 la canción de Halo de Byonce y empezó a correr.

Alice se levantó después de una noche muy agitada con Ben, desnuda, contenta, ilusionada

de haber conocido a su alma gemela y con unos brazos envolviendo su delicada figura. Dios amaba a ese hombre. Se giro y le dio un beso, nada seguía durmiendo..otro beso pero esta vez en su abdomen, nada..mmmm...le dio un beso en su ingle...todavía sin que se despertara, con una sonrisa le beso la punta de su miembro y se escucho un pequeño y débill gemido.

- Amor buenos días!- dijo besándola con pasión recostándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo...

-Buenas días – gimió ella.

- Así que as querido ser mala, eh enfermera?- dijo este con voz ronca mientras con su miembro eréctil tocaba su ya mojado coño..

-mm... Doctor, ¿podrías solucionar mi pequeño problema?

-Haber...este dijo tocándole su mojado sexo con la mano- di, ¿este?

-Sii- dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada mientras Ben le introducía dos dedos de golpe ganándose un fuerte gemido de Alice.

-¿Mejor bebe? ¿ siente que va mejorando?- ronroneo Ben en su oído mientras mordía su cuello.

-Ben..te necesito dentro ya!- grito Alice, sin pensarlo Ben deslizo su miembro dentro de ella y empezó a dar estocadas muy fuertes. Alice estaba en el cielo, no sabia que pasaba a su alrededor, solo notaba su piel contra su piel y los dos llegaron al clímax.

-Lindo despertar- murmuro Ben- lindo- susurró ella.

-¿ te quedas a desayunar? Pregunto Alice.

-Nop, bebe lo siento pero tengo que ir a la universidad.

Se levanto, se ducho y se fue dándole un beso. Mientras Alice estaba aun en su cama pensando en lo maravilloso que es su novio.

Mientras esto pasaba Bella se levanto con Ian tocándole sus tetas con las manos, bajando su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su sexo, bajando su pantalón y entrando en ella aun dormida...le encantaba...al sentir el miembro de su novio se despertó con un gemido, dios...buenos días dijo mientras mordía su cuello...buenos días pudo medio contestar ella. Los dos entre caricias furtivas, besos demandantes y estocadas rudas llegaron al clímax.

Se quedaron unidos, besándose hasta que Bella escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supo que Ben se había marchado. Alice siempre se ponía triste cuando Ben se iba así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Se levantó y se puso unos shorts con una playera.

- Ian ponte algo de ropa, ahora vengo..dijo mientras lo besaba.

- ¿ cariño quien te dijo que te tenias que vestir? Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

- Amor, nadie pero voy a buscar a Alice y vamos a venir...así que si no quieres que te vea desnudo, vístete- dijo besando suavemente su cuello.

Alice a sus dieciséis años perdió a su primer novio,lo atropello un autobús mientras cruzaba una calle, ella lo vio todo. Desde ese día cada vez que esta con alguien y este se va Alice sufre en silencio por miedo a que vuelva ocurrir. Bella se vistió y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Alice. Con sigilo abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y de puntillas llego a la habitación de Alice. Sin tocar entro y vio a su amiga con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..¿ lo esta superando? Pensó.

- como amo a mi Ben- dijo Bella en voz soñadora con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntadas a su corazón.

- Bella...dijo alice riendo- ¿donde has dejado a Ian?

- En la habitación, ¿ vienes? Así no estas sola, no te preocupes Ian esta vestido- dijo mientras Alice alzaba las cejas- ¿ que queréis hacer...un trió?

No tontina eso ni lo sueñes, Ian es mio, no se comparte- dijo Bella mientras reía- vamos que no quiero que estés sólita.

Bella y Alice eran como hermanas, pero cada vez que Ben se iba dejaba a Alice con el corazón roto. Si ya se puede parecer exagerada su reacción pero cuando ella amaba lo hacia con todo su ser, sin importar cuando dejaba en el camino y después de lo que le pasó a su primer novio, es normal ¿ no?

Al llegar a la habitación Bella se acurruco al lado de Ian, su perfecto novio y Alice se puso al lado de Bella. Los tres abrazados empezaron a bromear y a planear su día.

¿Vamos de compras?- dijo Alice emocionada.

Ali, cada día vas de compras, siempre, aunque sea festivo tu vas- dijo mientras pensaba que cuando no estaban abiertas las tiendas de Roma, se marchaba con su jet privado a Nueva York ( la cuidad que nunca duerme)

Pero es que no puedo vivir sin ella y ya que no esta Ben...- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Peque, Ben esta en la universidad, a las tres lo tienes acá, no seas exagerada- dijo Ian mientras jugaba con el pelo de Bella.

Mientras esa familiar reunión se daba lugar entre las paredes del lujoso duplex, Rosalie entro después de una hora de haber corrido.

Escucho risas a su alrededor y subió hacia la recamara de Bella sabiendo quien se hallaba.

Rose!- llamó Alice al escuchar pasos subir por la escaleras- como no vengas aremos pastel de Roseee, tu veras!

Me ducho y voy!- chilló Rose con temor. La ultima vez que no quiso entrar Bella y Alice la persiguieron por toda la casa y se tiraron encima de ella haciéndola reír sin parar.

Tienes 10 minutos- grito esta haciendo después un mini puchero.

Rosalie entro en su recamara y abrió el grifo. Mientras sentía como el agua acariciaba dulcemente su piel pensó en la reunión de mañana, le tenia nerviosa pero era su sueño. ¿Como se vestiría? Dios..ese hombre tenia la llave a sus sueños.

Ella le encantaba reparar coches antiguos, clásicos, es decir, viejas joyas leyendas...tenia un contacto Carlise, un doctor multimillonario al que le encantaba coleccionar coches que vivía en Paris, pero su mujer Elisabeth, no quería tenerlos en su casa por lo que buscaba un lugar seguro donde guardarlos. Hasta ahora él los guardaba en América, mas concretamente, Washington. Mañana hablaría con el para que le dejara ser la encargada de sus coches aquí en Roma.

Lo que ella no sabia, una vez había cerrado el grifo, haber cogido una toalla para sacar su cuerpo y vestirse con unos shorts y una camisa holgada, es que esa insignificante reunión cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Por que aunque nos neguemos a cambiar y aceptar las cosas el destino nos tiene marcados un camino que aunque no queramos andar por el, lo hacemos sin ser conscientes.

**Siento en el alma la tardanza pero hasta hoy he estado de exámenes. Gracias a todas las personas que han puesto esta historia como alerta o favorita. Espero no decepcionaros con ella. Pronto actualizaré las otras. Un besote muy fuerte!**

**alice9cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Cullen, vive en Paris en una mansión junto a su familia. Elisabeth, su mama, es periodista. Su papa, Carlise Cullen, es médico. Su abuelo Sam es dueño de una importante empresa de ordenadores. Jasper whitlock,su primo vive con ellos, estudia literatura en la universidad llamada la sorbona y por último y no menos importante, Emmet Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward.

Emmet Cullen es un joven abogado de 23 años casado con Victoria Shuterland desde hace un año tienen un bufete de abogados y viven en una tranquila casa a 100 metros de donde vive su familia. Sus mejores amigos son su primo y su hermano. Le encantan las bromas, ama profundamente a Victoria y es muy familiar. Su cuerpo es musculoso, ojos azules, pelo rubio cuando sonríe se le forman dos hoyuelos. Es uno de los hombres mas deseados de Paris. Su pasión: su familia.

Jasper Whitlock vive en casa de su mejor amigo y primo Edward. Es guapo, atento, carismático, sensual y fuerte muchacho de 20 años. Estudia literatura junto a su novia Maria, su amor de la infancia. Es un gran consejero y fiel amigo, aunque también terrible enemigo. Su pasión: los libros de la guerra civil.

Edward Cullen, es un joven de 20 años, estudiante de informática durante el día ya que es el futuro heredero de la empresa de su abuelo y durante la noche gran pianista. Siente un gran amor por su familia y cuando toca parece como si los ángeles cayesen desde el cielo para quitar las nubes y hacer salir el sol. Guapo, sexy, fuerte con ojos verdes, tez blanca y pelo marrón rojizo. Al igual que su hermano y primo es la encarnación del deseo de muchas chicas. Sale con Tanya Denali aficionada al modelaje. Su único problema es una pequeña no muy bien controlada adicción al sexo por lo que a veces convenientemente le impide ser fiel a su pareja.

11/09/2009

Edward se despertó en una habitación desconocida, no recordaba como había llegado allí. Se giro y vio a su lado una desnuda sexy mujer rubia..si ahora empezaba a recordar, era la nueva secretaria de su papa, la verdad que era explosiva solo de pensar en la noche anterior...dios! Bueno ya que estaban los dos desnudos no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Se acerco a ella y le beso sus pechos, dios parecían dos montañas, jugo con ellas y las pego suavemente.

La chica Jessica empezó a gemir mientras Edward dejaba sus pechos para ir a su sexo, lo lamió mientras introducía un dedo, su respiración cada vez iba mas pesada y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax paro y quito su mano dejándola insatisfecha. Se sentó y con su miembro eréctil se empezó a masturbar su polla con una mano mientras con la otra pellizcaba suavemente los pezones de ella... al fin, ella entendiendo lo que él quería aunque bastante molesta por haberla dejado en ese estado, se acerco a él, y le empezó a lamer muy suavemente, después chupó su punta hasta comerse su enorme polla, movió su cabeza arriba y abajo mirándole a los ojos, el cansado de tantas tonterías le marcó con su mano el ritmo, muy rudo,el que él quería, hasta que se corrió en su boca. Se levantó sin decir nada, se vistió,cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de aquel horrendo piso, al que seguro no volvería.

Al buscar en su cartera, encontró su móvil con la luz encendida mostrando las 15 llamadas perdidas de Tanya, así que la llamó.

- Bebe, buenos días! Dijo Tanya con su voz dormida- ¿ que te paso ayer? Te estuve llamando como 20 mil veces y no había forma de localizarte- dijo recordando lo molesta que estaba con él.

- Tanya lo siento mi vida pero me deje el móvil en la oficina de Sam y hasta esta mañana no he podido recuperar-lo- dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada para calmarla.

- Vale, amor! Te hecho de menos, suerte que el martes que viene regreso de Alaska. Mi mama te manda recuerdos!- dijo arrepentida Tanya de haber pensado mal de él. Ella estaba en Alaska con su familia.

- Yo también te extraño- mintió Edward. La quería pero sin ella hacia lo que quería, sin dar explicaciones, con ella por Paris al final siempre acababa follando con alguna pero era mas complicado.

Edward amaba a Tanya pero necesitaba estar con otras chicas, variedad. No soportaba estar con alguien siempre aunque el trato que recibían las otras no era siempre bueno, el simplemente quería que le satisficieran y si lo hacían pues las recompensaba, sino pues las utilizaba y las dejaba tiradas. Con Tanya era diferente, muchas veces solo la complacía a ella o solo dormían juntos abrazados. En una palabra, a Tanya la respetaba, aunque no le satisfacía y a las otras no, pero ¿ alguien podía cambiar esto?

Emmet junto a su esposa Vicky entraban en su gabinete, formado por dos despachos y con otro abierto el público donde su secretaria Jane, al que por cierto Emmet deseaba secretamente y Edward aún no conocía, les daba los buenos días y les informaba de las últimas novedades.

- Sr. Cullen su papa llamó para informarle que este fin de semana se van a Roma para conocer la nueva responsable de mantener sus joyas.

- que raro..¿Ya ha hecho la entrevista?- preguntó estrañado.

- No lo se señor, ¿quiere que lo llame y se lo pase?

- Si, gracias Jane y por favor no me llames Sr, me hace parecer viejo- dijo mirándola y haciendo enrojecer a Jane.

Jane se recordó que era su jefe y que estaba casado, dios si CASADO, como alguien tan perfecto a sus 23 años ya estaba casado. Desde que lo vio no para de soñar con él..lo desea ( ¿pero quien no?).

Emmet se sentó en su silla mientras encendía su laptop y empezó a leer su hotmail privado. Tenia varios mensajes de Jasper y Edward con power point eróticos...solo de verlos se puso caliente..mientras estaba a punto de bajarse la cremallera y masturbarse ( ya que victoria estaba en sus días y llevaba días sin hacerlo) sonó su teléfono interior..

- Sr. Cullen su papa en la otra linea- dijo Jane.

- Gracias Jane- dijo Emmet- ola papa! ¿Que es eso de ir a Roma?¿ ya has hecho la entrevista?

- Ola hijo, no aun no he hecho la entrevista pero edward, jasper, tu y yo vamos a Roma para ver las instalaciones y hablar con la que cuidara los coches. Nos ha invitado a cenar a su piso con sus familiares el sábado, por lo que me acompañareis, ya que quiero su opinión.

- Vale papa, perfecto le diré a victoria que se quede en casa con mama así no la dejo sola.

- Hablamos! Adiós papa!

- Adiós hijo! Llama a tu hermano y a Jasper.

Emmet colgó el teléfono y marco el número de Jasper quien en ese instante recibía una dulce mamada de su novia Maria en el baño de la universidad.

- si?- contestó en un gemido.

- Jasper, otra vez siendo conejos en la universidad, dios aun me acuerdo de cuando vicky y yo lo hacíamos allí... que recuerdos- suspiro teatralmente Emmet.

- al grano Emmet! Dios Mariaaa- gimió Jasper.

-ok, este finde nos vamos a roma a acompañar a mi papa para ver quien cuidará a sus joyas. Vicky se quedará con mama si quieres dile a Maria que se quede con ellas.

- Vale paso después por tu casa, bye! Y colgó sin despedirse. Al oír a su primo gemir se le ocurrió una idea..se levantó y abrió la puerta que tiene conectada junto a Vicky.

Ella estaba sentada revisando unos papales de un nuevo caso, cuando vio a su marido ir hacia ella y besarla con desesperación.

- Emmet vida ya sabes que estoy en mis días, no molestes que estoy con este caso, anda.

- Pero mi amor, pensé que podríamos hacer aquello que hacíamos en los baños en la universidad.

- No, Emm aquí no, ve a trabajar.

- Vale, por cierto este fin de semana tengo que acompañar a mi padre por un asunto de suma importancia.

- ¿ suma importancia? Si son solo coches, muy bien ¿y que are yo? ¿me quedaré sola?

- No te vas con mi madre

- Perfecto- dijo en tono tenso.

- Lo mismo digo- estaba molesto y se sentía insatisfecho.

Así que fue a su ordenador, no sin antes cerrar la puerta que conectaba con el despacho de Victoria con pestillo y fue a una pagina de videos pornos. Puso uno quietando el sonido y se empezo a masturbar..Jane tenia unos papeles que Emmet había de firmar así que entró sin llamar, cosa extraña en ella y lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Emmet no savia que hacer pero lo que tenia muy claro es que necesitaba hacerlo ya, se acerco a Jane y la beso..le quito su vestido y su sostén..le beso sus pechos sin hacer el menor ruido...le bajo el pequeño tanga rojo y le lamió su clítoris. Sin aguantarlo mas la penetró rudamente vigilando de no hacer ningún ruido hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax...para Jane su sueño se había hecho realidad para Emmet su deseo había sido saciado..

- Jane lo siento en serio- dijo aun con la respiración agitada

- No pasa nada Emmet yo también lo deseaba...ahora supongo que es mejor que abandone mi puesto.

- No,no Jane en serio por mi como si no hubiera pasado nada, nos trataremos igual y haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado en serio, no nos dejes.

- es lo mejor,en serio, después de esto no voy a poder evitar que vuelva a pasar y Victoria no se lo merece- dijo mientras se estaba vistiendo- ademas será una situación muy incomoda.

- En serio mira te dejo estos papeles para que los firmes, mañana hablaré con Victoria y dejare mi empleo.

- Lo siento en serio- dijo Emmet con la voz apenada.

- No lo sientas...eres un amante muy bueno- y dicho esto lo beso y salio de su despacho.

Emmet se sintió fatal, que había hecho dios!, ha veces la lujuria nos marca nuestras acciones..a quien culpaba.. Jane estaba Buenísima!

Continuo trabajando con algunos casos pendientes que no tenían mucha importancia y sin darse cuenta havia llegado la hora de almorzar. Cogió el móvil y llamo a Edward, queriendo evitar estar con Victoria.. ¿ como le miraría a la cara? Dios, ¿como Edward soportaba esto?

Eddie! ¿vamos almorzar juntos? Que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Emmet desesperado, pues después de haber engañado a Victoria de tal forma no se veía con fuerzas para ir con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Emmet! te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Eddie! pero si, llamo a Jasper y quedamos en " Divinus",¿ok?

Vale hermanito ¿nos vemos en 30 minutos?

Ok! hasta ahora!

Edward al colgar el teléfono llamo a Jasper quien acepto al instante, genial reunión de chicos, como los viejos tiempos. Esta noche iría a la nueva discoteca para ver que nuevo material podría encontrar, ahora que era libre, por unos días. La verdad, el no sabia por que tenia novia por que no la amaba, envidiaba el amor que había en la relación de sus dos mejores amigos. Tanya es guapa, dulce, cuando vas por la calle con ella eres la envidia de muchos chicos, tiene estilo, lo venera como si fuera su dios particular y a el ya le va bien, si en la cama fuera como a él le gustaría que fuera no le engañaría, pero el mundo no es perfecto ¿ verdad?

Emmet llegó diez minutos tarde a causa de una pelea que tubo con Victoria por irse a almorzar sin ella, pero necesitaba no estar con ella...no cuando hacia unas horas había estado con otra mujer en el mismo piso con solo una fina pared que les separaba.

Encontró a Edward y a Jasper riendo mientras vevian una copa de vino tinto.

Tio llevas 10 minutos tarde y llevas una cara de muerte viviente, ¿ esta todo bien?- pregunto Jasper.

ahora os cuento, Eddie este fin de semana nos vamos a Roma a conocer la futura encargada de cuidar las joyas.

Si, ya lo sabia, ahora no cambies de tema, ¿que te pasa?.

Pues...me he acostado con mi secretaria, en mi despacho, mientras Victoria estaba trabajando en el despacho contiguo- digo Emmet con voz apenada y con la cabeza agacha.

Jajajajajja..Emm por fin dejas de ser una perra remilgada y pasas a ser un hombre- le felicito Edward en broma- ahora en serio, Victoria, aunque te hayas casado con ella, no te merece.. por favor te pasas mas días sin coger que ya pensaba que te harías monje, en serio...aun no se como logro que dijeras el si quiero.

Edward- rugió Emmet- no te pases, el sexo no es lo mas importante, espero que algún día te des cuenta de ello- dijo mientras Edward bufaba..

Victoria y Edward no se podían ni ver, ¿ razón? Edward se lió con Victoria antes de conocer a Emmet y la boto como si no valiera nada. Por lo que Victoria se la pasa molestando a Edward y él, no la soporta.

Tio, yo creo que lo mejor es que pases pagina, intenta pensar que no ha pasado y tira adelante..lo hecho, hecho esta y no vale la pena lamentarse por los errores del pasado- le aconsejo Jasper.

Gracias tios, la verdad necesitaba su consejo. Ahora no se como voy a reaccionar ante ella..

Pues como siempre pero sin tener las bolas a punto de explotar- dijo Edward exasperado- en serio Emm, deja ya de pensar en eso y centrate en Roma...dicen que las Italianas son muy cachondas- dijo levantando las cejas sujestivamente.

Tío, tu no tienes remedio- dijeron los dos riendo.

Comieron un filete de buey con papas al horno, mientras planeaban que visitar en la mini escapada a Roma, una cuidad que les cambiaría la vida.

_**Hola a todas! Edward no es mala persona solo ve el sexo como el punto fundamental de su vida ya que nunca ha conocido el amor, ademas su enfermedad no ayuda mucho. El próximo capitulo Roma! Dejen Reviews que quiero saber su opinión.**_

_**Gracias por seguirme y estar aquí.**_

_**Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward, Emmet, Carlise y Jasper se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto mientras que paralelamente, a cien metros de Roma, Rosalie se encontraba supervisando la limpieza del lugar donde residirían los coches antiguos. Bella, por su parte, estaba en el supermercado comprando la comida para la cena, por desgracia Ian no asistiría..malditos rodajes, pensó para si. Mientras miraba los estantes llenos del supermercado pensaba en que preparar, de las tres era la única que cocinaba bien y no se le ocurría nada genial para impresionar al futuro jefe de Rosalie y sus tres acompañantes.

Alice, al igual que Bella, se encontraba en el centro comercial comprando cosas para decorar la mesa y sin poder evitarlo compro, también, ropa nueva para la cena. Para Bella un vestido palabra de honor azul marino que le llegaba muy por encima de sus rodillas con unos zapatos plataforma del mismo color y una pulsera de brillantes gruesa. Para Rosalie un vestido rojo pasión con un escote pronunciado y la espalda totalmente al aire, largo hasta los pies, con una obertura a cada lado hasta su cintura. Le compro también una pulsera de esmeraldas con unos pendientes a juego y unos zapatos del mismo color. Ella llevaría un vestido de estraples verde con unas bailarinas del mismo color y una pulsera de esmeraldas.

Envió un mensaje a Rosalie recordando que la cena era formal, de etiqueta, para que se lo dijera a las cuatro personas que vendrían, por su puesto Ben asistiría, ya le tenia preparada su ropa a juego.

Bella maldecía en su interior, por que Alice había tenido que contratar a camareros y hacerlo formal, no podía simplemente ser algo sencillo, no estaba de humor, al estar sin Ian.

Al fin se ocurrió que preparar, de primero un aperitivo consistente en : un quiché lorraine de verduras acompañado con salsa de fua, pizzas en miniatura de jamón y queso, tostaditas de muse de atún, piruletas de brie arrebozadas, y para terminar, rollitos de salmsalmón gambas y queso fresco. Después prepararía un plato de pasta hecha a mano con trozos y salsa de langosta y por último, prepararía atún con costra de cranberries el preferido de Rose. De postre algo ligero, un tiramisu de frutos rojos el preferido de Alice. Por fin, ya lo tenía. Compro todo lo necesario y lo mando que se lo trajeran a casa.

Ben ayudaría a Bella con la preparación de la comida, se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pero al fin quedo perfecto.

Justo cuando acabaron de cocinar llego Alice llena de bolsas y se dispusieron a preparar el comedor. Bella recibió su vestido de mala gana pero que iba a hacer discutir con ella, ni hablar la última vez que lo izo acabaron sin hablarse durante una semana, demasiado tiempo sin Alice.

Rosalie llegó después de su reunión con Carlise quien quedó encantado, sus hijos cansados del viaje se habían ido directo al hotel. Llegarían hacia las 9:00 p.m, Rosalie, anteriormente,le había dado su dirección.

A las 8:00 pm se dispusieron a arreglar. Alice se puso su vestido arreglando su hermoso pelo con pequeñas pinzas del mismo color que el vestido. Se maquilló de una forma muy elegante, solo para acentuar sus ojos y sus labios.

Bella después de ducharse fue a la habitación de Alice, quien ya estaba preparada, dispuesta a ser maquillada y peinada. Primero le aliso su pelo, después le hizo una coleta con un mechón e hizo que cayera a un lado de su hombro con una pequeña brocha de diamantes que tapaba el mechón que hacia de goma. El maquillaje fue un difuminado de azules y puso sus labios de un tono rosado.

Rosalie aún estaba emocionada por todo, al fin obtenía lo que quería, solo faltaba que mañana sus hijos dieran su aprobación y todo estaría resuelto. Carlise era un hermoso hombre, la había puesto nerviosa..sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, eran en una palabra: perfectos.

Edward, Jasper y Emmet después de dejar las cosas en el hotel, se fueron a visitar la cuidad. Mientras estaban haciendo cola en el coliseo sonó el teléfono de Emmet:

- ¿Papa?- preguntó extrañado, no estaba en una reunión..

- últimas noticias, la cena es formal, vayan a comprarse trajes de gala, para mi también, por favor.

- Pero papa no era una cena en casa de tu futura empleada...¿por que tanto cuento?- preguntó furioso Emmet...su día a la basura.

-No discutas Emmet! Quedamos a las siete en el hotel, mi talla es una 40 y de zapatos un 42, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok papa, hasta luego!- colgó Emmet enfurruñado

- Niños! última novedad- exclamó Emmet de forma sarcástica- tenemos que ir de compras..¿ adivinen?

- Es cena de gala- dijo mientras Edward y Jasper le miraban extrañados.

- Pero no íbamos a cenar a un piso particular- dijo Japer.

- Si, pero la nueva empleada de papa debe ser una niña muy pija, de las tontas...Edward debes estar contento..te encantan las tontas!- exclamó divertido Emmet.

- Emm...no quiero discutir vayamos a comprar los malditos trajes- gruño Edward.

Se pasaron el resto del día comprando sus trajes. Emmet luciría un traje negro con camisa gris y corbata negra, Edward luciría un traje gris con corbata del mismo color y camisa azul, Jasper luciría un traje negro con corbata roja y camisa gris y para Carlise, le habían comprado un traje azul marino con una corbata del mismo tono y una camisa blanca. Compraron los mocasines en la misma tienda, Prada.

A las siete llegaron al hotel y encontraron a un Carlise muy feliz. Les contó lo maravilloso de las instalaciones, de lo bien que estarían sus joyas allí. Obvio el hecho de la belleza de Rosalie y de cuan perfecta era..

A las 8:50 estaban parados frente al hermoso duplex, pues estaba solo a 10 minutos andando de su hotel. Mientras observaban la fantástica Fontana de Trevi, las campanas de la iglesia resonaban en el tranquilo ambiente mientras los candados de miles de enamorados clavados en la valla revotaban.

Llamaron al 3er piso y un señor mayor, que ya les esperaba abajo, les hizo pasar conduciéndolos hasta el ascensor, el cual ya estaba abierto. Una vez dentro marco el número y espero. Una vez en el tercer piso, los dejo pasar mientras la puerta del piso se abría...

**¿ Quien será quien abrirá la puerta? Siento que sea tan corto pero os prometo un capitulo mas largo y por fin, con lemon, en el siguiente capitulo...por cierto con quien acabará Edward por que el pobre seguro que no aguanta sin sexo mas de 24 horas seguido..**

**Espero Reviews contestando**

**Os quiero!**

**Alice9cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban esperando en el recibidor mientras Tyler, el camarero, habría la puerta para hacer pasar a los invitados. En ese instante Ben estaba en la terraza hablando con su compañera de universidad sobre un trabajo que tenían que entregar.

Tyler abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a los invitados, preguntándoles si querían algo de beber mientras los acompañaban al salón.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Estaba ilusionada por el contrato que estaba casi segura que firmaría, pero temía que sus hijos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Cuando llamaron al timbre, empece a temblar ,no se por que pero el apellido de Carlise me sonaba de haberlo escuchado en alguna parte, pero ¿ donde?..

- Rose, relajate todo ira bien..ya veras, sera la cena del año- dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba.

- Gracias Bells, por todo..no se que haría sin ti amiga- que gran verdad pensé.

Estaba de pie, al lado de la mesa, cuando vi a Carlise entrar junto a tres apuestos hombres, dios vaya genética tenía esa familia. El primero es alto, musculoso,con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, un dios griego. El segundo,no tan musculoso como el primero tenia la tez blanca, el pelo color bronce con unos ojos verdes, otro dios. El último es tremendamente atractivo, ojos azules como el mar, pelo rubio y tez pálida..ñam. Me los imagino en mi cama...no Rose!, concentrate.

- Hola Rosalie, te presento a mis hijos. Este es Emmet, Edward y Jasper.

- Un gusto- dijo mientras les daba un beso a cada uno- estas son mis amigas: Bella y Alice.

- Un placer -contestaron los tres- espera un momento, ¿tu no eres Bella Swan?- dijo Jasper.

- Si, Jasper, cuanto tiempo...la verdad es que no os había conocido. Ey Em! ya me dijeron que estabas casado- dijo ignorando a Edward – Felicidades!

- Hola ¿no?- dijo Edward.

- Supongo que hola, ¿como te va todo?- preguntó Bella con desgana.

- Muy bien, veo que ya no tienes los aparatos ni las gafas.

- A veces tu inteligencia me asombra- dijo Bella con ironía- perdón, tu eres Carlise, ¿ verdad?- dijo mientras le daba la mano y este sonriente se la devolvió.

- ¿ os conocéis? preguntó Carlise intrigado.

- Si, Pa, nos conocimos en el campamento de hace como unos trece años- contestó Emmet.

Dios, salvase quien ! claro, como lo había olvidado.. Bella no soportaba a Edward, esto iba de mal en peor. Se acordaba perfectamente de todo la historia. En esa época Bella no era la chica sexy y guapa que es hoy en día. Sus padres le habían mandado a un campamento de lujo, de esos que solo las familias con mucho dinero podían permitirse pagar. Allí Bella se enamoró perdidamente del mejor amigo de Edward, James. Este le dijo que James quería salir con ella y que se presentase en un puerto. Ella ilusionada lo hizo y cuando llegó, encontró una nota que decía que tenía que subir en una lancha para ir a una isla, donde James la esperaría. Monto y cuando estaba en medio del lago de golpe la lancha dejo de funcionar. Espantada Bella chilló para ver si James estaba al caso y la ayudaba, pues hacia mucho frió y no sabia nadar. Pero James nunca estuvo en la isla, todo era mentira. Edward lo grabó y lo colgó en Internet. Bella tuvo que huir de aquel campamento por la cantidad de burlas que tuvo que sufrir y aun así las burlas no cesaron pues las revistas publicaron la noticia. Bella estuvo como un mes sin salir de casa.

Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Bella.

- Bella, me acompañas un momento en la cocina, quiero ver si esta todo listo- dije mirándola fijamente.

- Claro amiga, si nos disculpan- contestó Bella mientras iban a la cocina- ¿ que pasa?

- Bella, se que Edward se porto muy mal contigo pero por favor...te lo suplico, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Sabes que es mi sueño poder hacerme cargo de sus coches.

- Calmate no haré nada, aunque la hora de la venganza ha llegado- dijo Bella con cara maligna.

- ¿ que vas a hacer? dije divertida.

- Ya veras- contestó mientras llamaba a Tyler- Por favor, pide a los invitados si quieren algo de beber.

Cuando salieron se encontraron a los invitados sentados en los sofás hablando con Ben y Alice.

-¿ Queréis algún aperitivo antes de empezar a cenar?- preguntó Tyler.

- Si, traeme un whisky doble- dijo Edward.

- Otro para mi – dijo Emmet.

- Lo mismo- dijo Jasper.

- Un martini, por favor- dijo Carlise.

- Lo mismo que Carlise- contestaron Ben y Alice.

Mientras Tyler acabó de tomar nota de las bebidas, no pregunto a mi y a Bella si queríamos algo. Pedimos tequila con lima,mientras nos sentamos en los sillones frente a Alice y Ben.

- Perdón por la pregunta pero.. ¿como una chica como tu quiere hacer el mantenimiento de nuestros coches?- dijo Edward con burla.

- No seas maleducado, hijo- riño Carlise a Edward.

- No te preocupes, Carlise. Mira, ¿como te llamabas?- dije a propósito.

- Edward, preciosa.

- Bien, Edward, por cierto mi nombre es Rosalie, no preciosa. Me encantan los coches, los arreglo desde pequeña por afición. Siempre he querido trabajar en esto y al saber de su hermosa colección pues quise hacerme cargo de ello.

- Vaya, así que para ti esto es tu sueño, ¿como un hobby?- preguntó Edward- no se papa, creo que primero tenemos que comprobar si en realidad es tan buena como aparenta ser.

- Hijo mañana si quieres, vamos a ver las instalaciones pero no juzgues algo por su apariencia- le reprochó Carlise a su hijo. No entendía su actitud.

Mientras Tyler llegaba con las bebidas. No podía creer que por culpa de un niñato todo se pudiera ir al traste, me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Tome mi copa y bebí para intentar coger mas confianza.

- y bien Jasper, ¿como te van las cosas?- preguntó Bella, para intentar apaciguar la tensión que se había formado.

- Pues muy bien, estoy estudiando literatura en la universidad y espero algún día ser un gran escritor. A ti también te encantaba escribir, ¿ que estudias?- preguntó.

- De momento nada, me lo estoy pensando. Estoy viviendo el día a día, viajando y ahora siendo socio de Rose. Por cierto Emm ¿que tal la vida de casado?

- Genial Bells!- conestó Emmet mas tranquilo- Vaya desperdicio de vida- dijo Edward de forma cruel.

- Por lo menos no hago el bufón como tu, saliendo cada semana con una chica diferente...¿a caso sabes que es ser fiel?- dijo Bella mientras yo le daba un ligero codazo. La cosa se estaba saliendo de control.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia- cortó Edward- no, no lo es- contestó Bella.

Tyler apareció cortando el tenso ambiente para anunciar que la cena estaba servida.

**Pov Bella.**

Pero que se creía Edward, lo sentía por Rosalie pero es que me sacaba de quicio. No había cambiado nada, de vez en cuando por mala suerte se topaba con alguna revista con la portada de ese necio como protagonista. El galán del año, ja! Era un miserable.

Se iba a vengar de la humillación que recibió por parte de él. Su punto débil eran las mujeres, todo el mundo lo sabia. Punto a su favor.

Me senté estrategicamente delante de él, dándole gracias a Alice por haberme comprando este vestido.

La cena transcurrió agradablemente gracias a las anécdotas de Emmet como siempre divertidas, realmente continuaba siendo tan amigable como de pequeño. Siempre que Edward iba a hablar con mi pie le acariciaba suavemente su miembro, haciendo que el se tensara y se quedase sin habla. Debo admitir y admito que estaba bastante borracha. Bueno la verdad todos lo estábamos.

Alice estaba muy acaramelada a Ben. La verdad le sentaba fatal el alcohol y había bebido mucho.

Rosalie estaba cada vez mas animada hablando con Jasper y Emmet. Carlise se había dormido en el sofá pues ya eran la una de la mañana.

Me levante para ir un momento al baño pues estaba un poco mareada y quería mojarme un poco el cuello para intentar aliviar mi estado.

Mientras abría el grifo y me mojaba mis manos sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi y me restregaba su miembro. Mientras unas manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Me gire para ver quien era y lo vi a él. Una palabra se paso por mi mente, una que hizo que lo demás se olvidara..VENGANZA.

Me acerque a él y le cogí de la mano para ir a mi habitación. Me siguió sin decir nada. Entramos dentro y me beso. Era el mejor beso de mi vida, odio admitirlo.. mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban con el compás de un suave y cálido baile mi sexo se humedeció al instante.

Me quitó el vestido dejándome solo un pequeño tanga que llevaba puesto sin sostén. Con su mirada me recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras se lamia los labios en una clara señal de aprobación.

Beso mi cuello mientras yo aún de pie contra la puerta me sujetaba cogiendo el paño, lamió mi piel mientras llegaba a mis pechos. Allí me deleito con su mejor artimaña, el es el dios del sexo y esta noche yo seria su diosa.

Le empuje hacia mi cama mientras le quitaba su ropa. Primero, su corbata. Me senté encima de él y le bese mientas le quitaba la corbata y me fregaba contra ella mientras gemía. Muy lentamente, con mi boca le desabrochaba su camisa y se la quitaba. Con un muy practicado movimiento, le bajaba los pantalones dejandole solo con sus boxers. Ya encima de el y mientras lo besaba mi sexo rozaba con su duro miembro haciéndonos jadear en busca de mas. Le baje su boxer y me lami los labios mientras le acariciaba con una mano y con la otra me tocaba . Baje mi cabeza y lamí la punta de su miembro.

-mmm, sabes rico..chupa- dije sacando mi dedo de mi interior para que me probase.

-Sabes bien, sigue- ordeno.

Le chupe su miembro como estaba segura nadie había hecho, os los aseguro...tengo años de practica. Seguro estaba en el cielo, solo gemia y se dejaba llevar por algo que no iba a ser terminado porque le iba a hacer sufrir. Me levante y lo bese.

-tocate, quiero ver como te masturbas- le ordene.

- Joder Bella, continua con tu oral- se quejo.

-Tocate- le ordene.

Mientras el se tocaba a mala gana yo me metí un dedo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Paro de masturbarse y me tiro en la cama, estando yo debajo de él. Me beso todo el cuerpo y al final me lamio mi sexo. Dios era bueno, muy bueno. Empece a gemir, lo quería dentro de mi. Como si me hubiera escuchado su miembro entro dentro de mi. De una forma salvaje, ruda. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban con una fricción excitante, le mordí,arañe, grite. Pasamos toda la noche follando, en el baño, en la biblioteca, en el suelo, en el cabezal de la cama, en todas las posiciones posibles pero siempre de una forma ruda y salvaje. Me pego en el culo y me encanto, mientras me follaba le tiraba de los pelos, le pellizcaba el pezón y su furia hacia mas placentera la unión de nuestros calientes cuerpos.

Mi venganza: hacer que solo mi sexo le satisfaceria, su polla solo funcionaria conmigo... no me podría olvidar... nunca. Nadie le saciaría tanto como yo, y¿ como lo sabia?...porque a mi me pasaría lo mismo, aunque nunca lo confesaría.

ED POV:

Dios no podía parar de gemir, de follar, de sentir mi miembro dentro de ella, era mi diosa. Cuantos años espere para encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que ella me hacia sentir, sin cariño, sin amor, solo la fricción de un sexo rudo. No me importaba el placer que podían sentir las chicas con quien me acostaba, solo me importaba el mio y ella me lo daba y a su vez, sin ser un hijo de puta como siempre era, ella también lo disfrutaba, porque lo sentía. Después de hacerme el mejor oral de mi corta existencia, pues desgraciadamente había descubierto el sexo a los dieciséis años, edad para mi forma de ver tardía..me había deleitado con el mejor sexo que nadie nunca habría probado, estaba seguro.

A la mañana siguiente la habitación estaba casi destrozada, al igual que yo. Tenia arañazos, moratones, marcas y lo mejor de todo: estaba exhausto. Ella estaba a mi lado durmiendo.

Cuando entre en su piso ya me impresiono su belleza y lo primero que pensé es me la voy a follar pero cuando descubrí quien era cambie de opinión y me decante por la rubia. Pero en la cena ella me calentó, así que cuando se fue al lavabo me levante rápidamente para follármela, la quería y la necesitaba. Nunca me espere que me haría sentir tantas sensaciones aquella niña que conocí hace ya tantos años que babeaba como una perrita en celo por mi egoísta compañero James.

Después de es noche no la dejaría escapar, seria su amante ya que estaba con el simplón de Ian. Si quería que su adorable amiga tuviera los coches me tendría que satisfacer una vez a la semana, ya que, desgraciadamente, para ellas, sin mi firma, mi padre, no podía hacer nada.

Bella estaba aun dormida con moratones y marcas por todos los lados, no visibles con ropa, claro esta. La había marcado como mía. Me acerque a ella y empece a pellizcar sus pezón mientras con la otra mano le tocaba su sexo ya húmedo.

- mmm – gimió aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿ te gusta? ¿ quieres que te la meta para recordar lo de anoche?- le dije ronroneando en su oreja.

- no, hazme un oral pero no me la metas- me dijo..¿que se creía?...iba a hacer lo que me diera la gana.

Con sus piernas abiertas y mi boca en su sexo, le lamí el clítoris e introduje mi lengua en su entrada...sabia demasiado bien. Metí un dedo, ella estaba jadeando sin parar, ya no estaba en este mundo y aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, me levante y le introduje mi miembro en su interior, con movimientos rápidos, sintiendo como nuestras pieles chocaban, estábamos a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando ella me cogió mi pelo de una forma ruda y salvaje. Dios amaba esta sensación.

Se levanto y se fue a duchar. Tenia que poner en funcionamiento mi plan. Primero iría a ver las instalaciones, le pondría pegas a todo y después pediría que quería hablar con la rubia en privado, si me la quería mamar no le diría que no pero lo principal es que tendría a Bella en mis manos.

Cuando salio de la ducha iba envuelta en una minúscula toalla. Me acerque a ella.

vas a ir a si vestida ¿Bella?- dije mientras me la comía con los ojos y lamia mis labios.

Si así tendrás mejor acceso a esto- dijo tocando su sexo.

Así me gusta- sonreí de forma engreída.

Lastima que tu tengas novia y yo novio por que no podremos estar siempre así- dijo apenada.

Bueno, esto realmente no es un problema, la puedo dejar- ofrecí no muy seguro, Tanya no era nada bueno en el sexo pero si una buena persona.

Creo que..- dijo acariciando mi polla- preferiría acostarme con un chimpancé antes que volver a hacerlo contigo. No volverás a tocarme, Edward- dijo mordiendo mi oreja.

Ya lo veremos Bells.

Para ti.. Bella- dijo de forma cortante.

Dame tu número de móvil- demande.

Ni lo sueñes- dijo mientras se iba a una habitación a cambiarse.

Dios cuanta ropa, veo que te has vuelto una mujer muy superficial – ¿he mencionado que me encantan las mujeres superficiales, frías, huecas y sobretodo que no piensen?

Claro, como tu eres tan profundo- me contestó mientras se ponía muy lentamente un tanga color crema y se agachaba para buscar algo en el cajón...estaba tentándo mi autocontrol. ¿ que autocontol? Yo no tenía. Me acerque a ella mientras aún distraía seguía buscando algo y me baje los boxers. Cerca de ella le toque los pliegues de su sexo con mi ahora dura polla.

Edward, para ya- Dijo mientras se ponía su sostén- vete a ducharte- me ordeno como a una madre que esta riñendo a su bebé.

Obligame- dije besando su cuello- dime que no quieres esto, dije mientras tocaba su pecho haciéndola jadear en busca de mas.

Para- susurró. Pero yo continué besándola, acariciándola..pero el maldito teléfono apago la función..era Tanya.


End file.
